Origines
by SeleneKou13
Summary: Su deseo fue escuchado, su amor renacerá, y será más fuerte, no tendrán antepasados, serán solo ustedes, y ese amor traerá paz, porque mi vida será, aquella que llevara su luz a un lugar, donde sus corazones se encontraran- luego de dichas palabras su cuerpo brillo junto a las luces y desapareció junto a sus últimas palabras….-vivan de nuevo Félix y Bridgette, vivan-
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

**_Rusia: San Petersburgo_**

Frente a dos cuerpos que yacen en el suelo tomados de las manos, se encuentran un grupo de 7 seres con capas las cuales cubren todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza, capas de color negro.

-Esto no debió pasar- indica una voz femenina, con dolor en cada palabra.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, la Familia Agreste ha caído en desgracia- manifiesta otra voz masculina áspera.

-Que haremos entonces- Pregunta el más joven (si su tono de voz indica algo)

La persona más alta se acerca a ambos cuerpos retirando de la mano del joven un anillo plateado, y de la chica un par de aretes oscuros.

-El equilibrio se ha reconstituido, pero, ¿a qué precio? La vida de estos jóvenes, a pesar de haber sido dada por voluntad propia, no era lo que el destino tenía preparado. Nos confiamos, y permitimos que un solo ser destruyera lo que por años construimos, viviendo pacíficamente, ahora, debemos sellar todo conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido, muchas vidas se han perdido el día de hoy, ellos (refiriéndose a los cuerpos) han demostrado con su vida, su valía, merecen ser recordados, pero lo más importante esto NO DEBE suceder otra vez. Por lo tanto solicito que el ultimo guardián, sabemos que es inexperto, se le sea dado el poder de la longevidad, hasta que nuestras familias se recuperen, y se pueda escoger un nuevo guardián-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Esmeralda esto no debió pasar. Nuestras familias han sido fracturadas, lo de hoy, quedara establecido como un suceso natural un sismo que causo toda esta destrucción. Si están de acuerdo enviaremos al guardián a un país lejano con los Miraculous que aún quedan. –

Todos levantaron sus manos en acuerdo a lo dicho.

-Me gustaría realizar una pregunta- Indica el más joven.

-El resto de la humanidad no sabía sobre nosotros, sobre nuestras habilidades, podemos decir que fue un suceso natural pero muchos no lo creerán, ¿qué haremos?

-Para eso solo hay una respuesta, joven Le' Blanc: viviremos en las sombras- Responde Esmeralda

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es totalmente inaudito, entiendo que esta situación se nos salió de las manos, pero no podemos escondernos, humillarnos de esta forma.

-¿Y qué propones Ámbar? Esto llego más lejos de lo que podemos manejar, si quieren vivir siendo el foco de la humanidad, háganlo, pero como líder de este consejo les serán retiradas todos los beneficios y protecciones que se les pueden dar. Nuestras familias sufren las perdidas, ¿qué más humillación quieres llevarles?- contrarresta Esmeralda con sus puños apretados tanto que sus nudillos se tornan blancos y gruesas lagrimas se dejan ver en sus mejillas, aquellas que solo la capucha permite observar

-No es momento de discutir, la decisión está tomada, viviremos. En las sombras pero lo haremos, y cuando llegue el momento, los portadores de los Miraculous de La Mariquita y el Gato Negro, regresaran y todo volverá a como debe ser.-Manifestó Záfiro el más adulto de los presentes.

Se escuchan a los lejos sirenas, patrullas dirigiéndose al lugar, los seres se retiran llevando los cuerpos sin vida, quedando en el lugar una sola. Una que se mantuvo totalmente al margen de la conversación, con un traje oscuro en tonalidades rojas, se muestran unos ojos azules brillantes pero así mismo bañados en tristeza, la portadora de esta mirada, levanta su mano, en donde junto a un relicario plateado se muestran dos leves brillos uno rosa pálido y otro dorado pero con un brillo muy alto.

-_Jeunes amoureux_, Su deseo fue escuchado, su amor renacerá, y será más fuerte, no tendrán antepasados, serán solo ustedes, y ese amor traerá paz, porque mi vida será, aquella que llevara su luz a un lugar, donde sus corazones se encontraran- luego de dichas palabras su cuerpo brillo junto a las luces y desapareció junto a sus últimas palabras….-vivan de nuevo Félix y Bridgette, vivan-

* * *

Aquí un nuevo Fic que se ha ido gestando en mi cabeza desde hace rato, debido a muchas circunstancias ajenas a mí, no había podido publicar nada, pero, esta es mi manera de respaldar lo poco que he escrito, espero que sea de su agrado, si es así, me dejan un review J esta historia, será un semi-UA.

Nota:

Los personajes no me pertenecer son propiedad de Zag Heroes y creditos a Tomas Astruc.

Personajes extras si son mi imaginación.


	2. 1- Los Héroes

Nota:

Los personajes no me pertenecer son propiedad de Zag Heroes y creditos a Tomas Astruc.

Personajes extras si son mi imaginación.

* * *

**París, capital de Francia, año 2019**

Quien le hubiese dicho que ese día a parte de iniciar su primer semestre en Diseño Gráfico para obtener el título de Técnico Superior y además de ello se convertiría en una heroína (con un traje demasiado ajustado a su cuerpo si le preguntan), se reiría en su cara por el chiste de mal gusto.

Pero allí se encontraba ella: Marinette Dupain, estudiante de 19 años, llegando a su apartamento recién alquilado (y en la búsqueda de un roommate para dividirse los gastos) en el centro de la ciudad de París. Muchos creen al verla por primera vez que es una chica prepotente o vanidosa (como cierta ex-compañera de clase que resulta está en el mismo instituto que ella) debido a su ascendencia Franco-Chica, cuerpo que no envidia a ninguna modelo, cabellos largos hasta la cintura con tono más azulado que negro, ojos con rasgos asiáticos y de un hermoso color azul cielo. Pero no. En los primero años de escuela paso desapercibida, luego en la entrada de su adolescencia llamo mucho más la atención cosa que aterraba por no decir odiaba. Siempre fue buena estudiante, claro si omitimos el hecho de siempre llegar tarde por cualquier tontería que se inventase y desde que vio la serie de Naruto opto por decir que se perdía en el sendero de la vida, o un _gato negro_ se cruzó por su camino y se tuvo que desviar.

Debido a la _alta_ atención obtenida y luego de cierto incidente en el Tíbet a los 11 años de edad, gracias a los consejos de su abuelo opto por pasar lo más desapercibida posible, usaba su cabello en una dona baja, ropa holgada, tampoco extremista al grado de parecer un varón, tampoco así, pero ropa que a pesar de ser hecha por ella mismo no tenía nada que envidiarle a la elaborada por cualquier diseñador profesional y que a la vista parece una más de los transeúntes y así quiere permanecer todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

Lanza su bolso con útiles escolares, mismo diseñado y elaborado por ella, al pequeño sofá que tiene en la sala. De la pequeña cartera que usa cruzada sale un diminuto ser de color rojo que se deja caer en uno de los cojines de color rojo y curiosamente puntos rojos.

-Dime de nuevo Tikki, ¿Por qué acepte el Miraculous?-

Tras un suspiro de cansancio, el pobre ser de origen Kwami, le repite a su portadora las mismas 25 palabras que le ha dicho desde que perdió su transformación en la Torre Eiffel

-Por qué un humano común, ha obtenido el Miraculous de la mariposa, y está cometiendo crímenes en París, y tu deber es recuperar dicho Miraculous.

-aaaahhhh! Pero es injusto solo tengo 19 años- dice mientras cae en el sofá y estira su brazos de forma holgazana. – Además no es mi culpa que el Maestro Fu los haya extraviado.-

-No seas así Marinette, sabemos que no fuiste quien lo extravió, pero créeme, muy pocas son las que pueden portar el Miraculous de la mariquita, y tú eres una de ellas, además sé que te pareció injusto lo que sucedía en la ciudad por culpa de ese Akuma- le dice la pequeña kwami roja mientras se posa en la cabeza de esta.

-Tienes razón pequeña Tikki- responde mientras la toma en sus manos y acaricia su cabezita- mi abuelo siempre me hablo sobre ti y que quizás algún día te conocería, y henos aquí! Aunque sabes, no me molestaría tener un poquiiiito de ayuda, no se un compañero o compañera y hasta quizás necesite donde vivir, alquila la otra habitación que tengo desocupada, le guste el diseño y preparar postres, veamos películas en Netflix, juguemos Ultímate Mecha Strike III y….

Tras otro largo suspiro Tikki se aleja de su portadora mientras esta sigue delirando, a fin de inspeccionar y conocer su nuevo hogar.

Al verse hablando sola, Marinette Sale de su ensoñación, va tras de Tikki para ofrecerle de comer, luego de su transformación esta le dijo que comía cosas dulces para reponer energías y ella recordó tener un caja con macarrones que trajo de la panadería de sus padres tras un visita exprés hecha el día anterior.

Recordar a su madre le trae dolor, aunque aprendió a sobrellevarlo, no fue fácil, pues su mamá olvida con facilidad muchas cosas, incluso que ella es su propia hija, su padre que tanto ama a su madre todos los días la trata como si fuera la primera vez, enamorándola, mostrándole fotos de su vida. Quisiera algún día encontrar un amor así. Ella está totalmente segura que si no hubiese sido por su padre aquel día en el Tíbet su madre hoy… no! No debe pensar así, ella está bien, su familia está bien. Ahora lo importante es preparar sus cosas, mañana inicia su trabajo de medio turno en una librería-café y sus clases.

En otro lugar….

-Mi respuesta Adrién es: **NO**.

-Pero padre, ya me inscribí, además es una carrera corta de 3 años, no afectara mi carrera de modelo en la empresa, ya tengo 20 años padre, he cumplido todo lo que me has pedido, incluso termine TODOS mis estudios en casa, de verdad ¿no puedes apoyarme en esto?- respondió a su padre un chico rubio ojos verde esmeralda, mirando fijamente a su padre el gran diseñador de modas: Gabriel Agreste.

Este al ver el rostro de su hijo, irremediablemente le recordó a su "_desaparecida_" esposa y tras un suspiro de resignación asiente.- Esta bien, pero tendrás que mantener tus clases, de chino, piano y esgrima con excelentes calificaciones-

-Gracias padre! Te prometo que no te decepcionare, las clases de esgrima las puedo continuar en esta universidad ya que el gran esgrimista: Armand D'Argencourt tiene una plaza en esta institución. –Responde el joven Adrién con su rostro iluminado por la felicidad.- además, allí también estará estudiando Chloé Bourgeois la hija del alcalde, mi amiga- añadió.

-mmm con que la señorita Bourgeois estará allí también, me parece bien, y dime hijo ¿qué carrera escogiste?, porque a tanta solicitud pero no me has dicho a qué profesión optaste.-

-Bueno padre- responde mientras se rasca la nuca con su mano izquierda y cierra los ojos un poco sonrojado.- Escogí diseño gráfico-

Su padre mostrándose por primera sorprendido asiente, tras una leve sonrisa y un gesto de manos indicándole que se retire; cosa que Adrién realizo de inmediato.

-Creí que a causa de mi abandono y al ser tan estricto en sus estudios, el ataque de rebeldía se debería por una carrera totalmente diferente, y resulta que escogió una carrera a fin a la mía- dice Gabriel mientras observa el retrato de su esposa.

Tras él se encuentra Natalie, su asistente, su _amiga_, observándolo con su rostro serio y apacible, y con una mirada de anhelo, misma que cambia al momento de girar este su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Adrién a pesar de todo lo admira, no se sorprenda que pronto sea un diseñador tan bueno como usted.-

-Entiendo, cambiando de tema. ¿Has investigado algo sobre mi familia?.-

-Sí señor, la información obtenida me lleva hacia Rusia, algo vinculado a una catástrofe en el año 1888-

-¿Tantos años? Entiendo, agradecería que toda información relevante que tengas al respecto me mantengas al tanto.-

-Así será señor.-

Mientras tanto Adrién, entra en su habitación preparando las cosas que necesitara para iniciar sus clases al día siguiente, hoy fue oficialmente el primer día pero no le permitieron ir, mañana se pondría al tanto, sabía que había tocado en el mismo salón que Chloé, esperaba que con los años hubiera cambiado un poco, accedió a ingresar en esa carrera porque ella estaba allí y uso sus influencias para poder inscribirse a escondidas de su padre. Esa carrera no era su pasión pero, que importa, podría tener la vida de un chico normal, o ¿hombre? Bueno lo importante es que haría amigos. Y poco a poco salir de las restricciones de su padre, quien quita un apartamento, con un compañero que le encante los postres, porque ooohhh siiii cuando lograra Salir de la casa de su padre comería todas las cosas que él a lo largo de los años no le permitió, comerían postres, verían Netflix, jugarían Ultímate Mecha Strike III…

Y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos e ilusiones llego la noche y así un nuevo día pronto daría inicio…

-Aaaaahhhh! Se me hace tarde! Tikki porque no me despertaste, es mas ¿Dónde rayos esta mi despertador?!- gritaba una agitada Marinette luego de levantarse por causa de la estrepitosa caída que tuvo al enredarse con las sabanas de su cama, rápidamente, casi a la velocidad de una súper heroína se bañó, vistió, con unas zapatillas blancas, pantalón rosado holgado de puntos blancos, blusa blanca y chaqueta oscura igualmente holgada, preparo su desayuno, tomo una porción de macarrones para Tikki y sale corriendo hacia sus clases mientras trata de hacerse un moño en su enmarañado cabello.

A su vez un joven rubio estaba despierto desde tempranas horas preparándose, su habitación era un desastre con tantos cambios de ropa, no quería parecer un ególatra, pero tampoco era que tenía mucha vestimenta justamente "_sencilla"_ al final opto por una blue jean, camiseta negra con líneas de colores a la altura del pecho, camisa blanca sobre esta, y unas converse naranjas.

-Debería de comprarme una mascota, esta manía de hablar solo, creerán que estoy loco si me llegasen a ver- cuando ve su reloj se percata que también va tarde, baja toma rápidamente un jugo de naranja y se dirige a su universidad en la limosina (cosa que no quería, ya que llamaría la atención) ve pasar una joven corriendo tratándose de arreglar el cabello, le pareció gracioso, pero apenas la pudo detallar pues esta ingreso a la estación del metro.

Adrién llego justo a tiempo para ingresar al salón de clase, su primera materia era Orientación, así que sería una clase mixta con alumnos de otras carreras.

-Adriiiichuuuu!- tras ese grito una rubia esbelta se lanza a los brazos de Adrién, que a duras penas la logra sujetar, ese grito lo deja casi sordo.

-Hola Chloé- responde Adrién con genuina alegría porque a pesar de no ser de su agrado ese apodo, eso no iba a dañar su inicio de clase.-

-Hola mi adricho, me alegra saber que tu padre te dejo venir, te aseguro que al saber que yo también estudiaría aquí no tuvo ningún problema en que vinieras, que bueno que veremos varias materias juntos- dice la hija del alcalde sin soltarse del brazo de este.

-je je je pues sí que bueno que estas aquí.-

Al entrar al salón, Chloé suelta el brazo de Adrién y junto a otra chica colocan goma de mascar en uno de los asientos de primera fila, Adrién nota esto y de inmediato se acerca a ella.- Pero que haces Chloé eso no es de agrado para nadie-

-Tranquilo Adrién, la persona que se sienta aquí es una simple panadera de 4ta, no es nadie importante, solo alguien a quien hay que enseñarle respeto- dice esta mientras se gira hacia su asiento al otro lado del salón en segunda fila.

-Rayos como quitare esto, hacer este tipo de cosas no está bien- refunfuña Adrién y justo en ese momento que trata de quitar el chicle escucha una voz a su espalda, el cual al girarse quedo embelesado con unos ojos azul cielo…

-Oye tú, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿eso es un chicle? Eww qué asco, aléjate de allí- y sin darle tiempo a responder lo empuja alejándolo del asiento.

-eres tu- dice en voz baja Adrién, mientras Marinette lo regaña y para cuando reacciona esta ya lo ha empujado lejos del asiento. Mientras Chloé y compañía estallan en risas.

-Ya entendí, muy buen trabajo ustedes tres-

-!No! Yo, estaba tratando de quitarlo-

-Ah siiii, ¿en serio? Eres amigo de Chloé ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso…? apenas le logra decir cuando esta voltea el rostro, y él resignado toma asiento al otro lado junto a un chico de gorra y lentes, viendo cómo junto a la chica se sienta una joven morena.

-¿Por qué siento que lo he visto en algún otro lado?

-Eso querida- responde la joven morena de lentes de nombre Alya- es por esto.- mostrándole la foto de Adrién en una portada de revista.

-! Ah claro! Es hijo de mi diseñador de modas favorito Gabriel Agreste-

-Hijo de diseñador, súper modelo y amigo de Chloé, ¡Ja! Olvídalo-

-Oye viejo, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fue culpa de Chloé?-

-Porque, conozco a Chloé desde que era niño, sé que no es perfecta, pero… no puedo ignorarla, es la única amiga real que he tenido…- finaliza de responder Adrién.

Su compañero de asiento lo mira con un poco de… ¿Lastima?- Me llamo Nino Lahiffe y es hora de que hagas nuevos amigos viejo- le extienda la mano el joven DJ.

-Mucho gusto soy Adrién Agreste estudio Diseño Gráfico ¿y tú?

-Pues yo estoy estudiando Comunicación Social, pero aquí entre nosotros- se le acerca con una mano tapando su boca como si de un secreto se tratase le dice: mi pasión es la música y soy muy buen DJ.-

Adrién se hecha a reír, por lo menos no todo fue tan mal mirando de reojo a la chica que desde que vio corriendo en la calle atrajo su atención.

Mientras tanto una fuerte emoción negativa se genera en la zona cercana a la universidad activando así el poder de Howt Moth-

-Ah, el mismo corazón roto, esta vez tendrás ayuda extra, así nadie evitara que atrapes al amor de tu vida, pero recuerda que necesito algo a cambio-Creando de esa manera el villano: Corazón de piedra.

En su clase la profesora Bustier se presentaba y pasaba la lista.

-¿Nino Lahiffe?-

-Presente-

-¿Juleka Couffaine?

-Presente-

-¿Alya Césarie?

-Aquí-

-¿Marinette Dupain?

-Presente-

-_Así que se llama Marinette, hermoso nombre_\- comenta en voz baja Adrién hasta que siente unos codazos de parte de su compañero.

-Oye viejo, responde-

-¿ah?

-¿Adrién Agreste?-

-! PRESENTE ¡- responde levantándose de su asiento de manera estrepitosa.

Todos en el salón se echan a reír por la forma de responder Adrién, pero justo en ese momento, unos estruendos se escuchan cerca del instituto, sirenas de policía, y al asomarse por las ventanas ven humo, y destrucción al parecer el villano del día anterior vuelve a atacar y los policías solicitan a los civiles que se escondan en lugares seguros hasta que pase la situación.

Todos salen del salón, pero Marinette se escabullé de sus compañeros y al ir tan preocupados por su seguridad el único que se percata que la chica tomo un camino diferente fue Adrién el cual intento seguirla, pero al llegar a la calle, las personas y el humo, no la logra ver, en cambio, nota a un señor bastante mayor, con playera hawaiana al cual al instante ayuda y lo aleja de la zona por donde corrían los transeúntes.

-Gracias joven-

-De nada- responde Adrién agitado por la carrera y por no ver a su compañera, en ese instante cuando una gran roca es lanzado hacia unos niños un yoyo aparece destruyendo dicha roca y salvando a los niños.

-Váyanse rápido, este no es un lugar seguro- les dice una joven de estatura alta, cabello azabaches atados en dos coletas por listones rojos tan largos como su cabello, un traje rojo ajustado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel con motas negras incontables por todo su cuerpo, un antifaz igualmente rojo con motas negras que cubría la mitad de su rostro, aun así se pueden visualizar unos ojos azul oscuro, una mirada desafiante ante el villano que se aproxima a ella.

-Ladybug, entrégame tu Miraculous ahora! Si no quieres ver destruida la ciudad-

-JA! Inténtalo Corazón de piedra, aunque sabes para ser todo de roca se ve que no pegas nada duro- provocó Ladybug al villano haciendo que este se enfureciera y comenzara un fuerte combate con ella hasta que la persigue, con destino al estadio de la ciudad.-

-Wow esa chica es muy valiente- dice Adrién quien había visto todo.

-El anciano que aun permanecía a su lado, con una mirada bastante conocedora y con una media sonrisa le muestra una pequeña caja hexagonal. –Toma-

-¿Ah que es esto? Pregunta Adrién mientras toma la caja y al abrirla ve un anillo plateado que luego emana una brillante luz verde a la vez que siente una extraña energía no muy desconocida recorrer su cuerpo. De la luz se muestra un pequeño ser de color negro bastante parecido a un gato.

-Hola mi nombre es Plagg soy el Kwami del Miraculous del Gato y ahora tu eres mi portador-

-¿Kwami? ¿Miraculous?-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, viste a la chica combatir contra corazón de piedra ella necesita ayuda y tú eres el único que puede hacer. Di Plagg las Garras.

-Sin esperar mucho y pensando en la joven heroína que combatía sola dice las palabras: Plagg las Garras!

-Rayos de verdad necesito un poco de ayuda- decía para si Ladybug, no se había percatado que de alguna manera el akumatizado se había multiplicado, ella está totalmente segura que lo venció el día anterior, algo debió haber pasado por alto.

Justo en ese momento el villano lanza una serie de rocas a ella que a duras penas logra esquivar pero al girarse ve la silueta del monstruo junto a ella golpeándola tan fuerte que su cuerpo choca contra una de las paredes del estadio. Ladybug cae agitada, a pesar del poder del traje y de sus propias habilidades, ya que por nada entreno desde joven con su tío, su cuerpo no es de acero, y cuando se percata está de nuevo junto a ella, pero en ese instante una sombra negra pasa tan rápido llevándosela consigo que el villano no pudo ver por donde se fue.

Cuando Ladybug abre sus ojos debido a que el golpe nunca llego y está segura que un golpe no la llevaría por los aires en dos _fuertes _brazos; ve una barbilla bien perfilada, rostro cubierto hasta la mitad (al igual que ella) con un antifaz pero este es totalmente negro, ojos verdes, donde su esclerótica es de color verde esmeralda, cabellos rubios con unas orejas negras como de perro o ¿gato? muy muy reales a su parecer, cuando el chico gira su rostro a ella totalmente queda prendada de este, gracias a los cielos que su antifaz cubre gran parte de su rostro si no su sonrojo sería demasiado notorio.

-Emm gracias…- dice dudosa Ladybug cuando el joven la baja y puede detallar que no solo el antifaz en su totalidad el traje es negro y tiene una correa con silueta de ¿cola?

-Chat Noir, my lady a sus servicios- responde el nuevo chico haciendo una reverencia y tomando su mano para besarla pero en el movimiento ella se queja, pues el dolor del golpe anterior aún no había pasado.

-Lo siento! –

-Tranquilo, supongo que también eres un portador de Miraculous, más tarde nos pondremos al tanto, ahora hay que vencer a este villano, indica Ladybug mientras lo ve desde el techo del estadio a una distancia prudente del enemigo.

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo vencerlo- pregunta Chat Noir, sabe que no es momento de juegos y la situación es seria.

-Sí, pero necesitare tu ayuda gatito, que dices, ¿te atreves a combatir a mi lado? Le dice Ladybug mientras extiende su brazo con la mano en forma de puño hacia él.

-Para eso estoy aquí M' Lady- y con un golpe de puños responde, lanzándose así los dos a combatir al villano de turno, con una sincronización que solo aquellos que han estado juntos como equipo por mucho tiempo logran, ellos supieron que hacer y luego de utilizar los poderes especiales de ambos Cataclismo de Chat Noir para destruir las instalaciones y dejarlo atrapado con su mano en forma de puño donde estaba el Akuma por fuera, y el Lucky Charm de Ladybug que restauro todo a total normalidad. Los héroes se despiden.

-Esta noche a las 10pm en la torre Eiffel Chat, necesitamos conversar-

-Allí nos veremos M' Lady-

Al haber pasado del mediodía las clases habían sido suspendidas por ese día, así que Marinette decidió dirigirse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero el tiempo límite de su Miraculous no le permitió llegar tan pronto así que como siempre corría por las calles para llegar a tiempo, no contaba con cierto héroe gatuno se atravesara en su camino.

-Veo una princesa en apuros-

-Pues esta princesa te puede demostrar que no es nada indefensa si se lo propone-

-wow wow wow- responde Chat con las manos en alto en señal de rendición – tranquila gatita no arañes tan pronto a este humilde servidor, solo que te vi muy apurada y pues decidí ofrecerte mis servicios para acercarte a donde gustes- dice de manera galante.

Marinette dudaba, apenas lo acababa de conocer, en el combate no va a negar que fue de gran ayuda, pero ya así sin más ¿le coquetea a una civil?, verdaderamente viendo la hora y que no puede abusar de Tikki porque gran parte de los impactos los recibió ella, suspira.

-Sí, necesito llegar rápido a mi trabajo, ¿me ayudas? Pregunta Marinette con una sonrisa totalmente sincera haciendo que el héroe gatuno se sonrojara y antes de meter la pata, la toma en brazos como una princesa, y tras las indicaciones de ella la deja cerca de su trabajo, pues su anillo había comenzado a sonar.

-Espera- lo detiene Marinette tomándole de la cola- Mi nombre es Marinette, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Chat Noir a sus servicios Prrrrincesa- responde Chat con una sonrisa sincera un guiño de ojos y tras un gesto de manos se despide, dejando a Marinette embelesada por segunda vez en ese día, escuchando las campanas del mediodía indicando que debía correr hacia su trabajo….

* * *

Y he aquí el primer capitulo oficial.

Espero que sea de su agrado, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre el giro de esta historia. Estaré actualizando cada que pueda (o que tenga Internet en casa).

Actualizado 11/06/2019


	3. Capitulo 2

Nota:

Los personajes no me pertenecer son propiedad de Zag Heroes y creditos a Tomas Astruc.

Personajes extras si son mi imaginación.

* * *

Marinette ingreso justo a tiempo a la cafetería, saludo a su otra compañera y paso a los vestidores a fin de colocarse el uniforme que consistía en una camisa negra manga larga, falda negra tipo A, sobre la cual tiene un delantal rojo, y un listón a forma de corbatín de color rojo atado en el cuello de la camisa, medias pantis color piel y zapatillas negras, ella en particular usaba sus zapatillas blancas pues estaba en el área de caja y a diferencia del resto del personal no tenía que estar caminando por todo el establecimiento, este empleo lo consiguió gracias a su padre ya que él era el proveedor de los dulces de la misma, y al necesitar a alguien en caja que cubriera el tiempo que su principal cajera estaría de reposo pues su recién embarazo no le permitía estar mucho tiempo en el trabajo, el empleo le cayó como anillo al dedo.

-Buenas tardes Marinette- saluda la encargada del local, una señora bastante mayor, cabellos canosos sujetados en una trenza de medio lado, mismo color del uniforme pero más reservado, pues en vez de falda usaba pantalón de vestir, la Señora al ser la persona que crió a la dueña del local; y como no quería aburrirse en su casa, pues que mejor pasatiempo que cuidar y proteger el patrimonio de su querida nieta.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Alizee, espero que este tomando la pastilla para la tensión, recuerde que ya no puede estar tomando todas las situaciones que suceden a su alrededor como responsabilidad suya- responde Marinette a la encargada que lo único que hace es reír y caminar hacia ella con la información del cuadre de caja que había realizado Celine antes de partir.

-Claro que si niña, yo me porto mal, pero lo hago muy bien- dice la señora con una sonrisa jocosa en sus labios. –Más bien, cuéntame tú, ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase hoy?-

-Pues no muy bien que digamos, antes de entrar al salón de clase, que por cierto iba tarde, encontré a mi amigo Iván, en las escaleras bastante deprimido, al parecer no supo declararse bien a una de las chicas del salón, así que tuve que darle ánimos, no es una mala persona, solo que sus maneras de expresarse no son comunes-

-Ah querida, pero eso no se escucha como un mal día, más bien hiciste tu buena acción diaria-

(Si supiera las "buenas acciones" diarias que hago en un traje rojo)- Pues eso no fue lo mal, cuando entre al salón en compañía de mi amiga Alya, un chico rubio estaba pegando chicle en mi asiento, resulta que es amigo de Chloé Bourgeois y no solo eso es el hijo de mi diseñador favorito Gabriel Agreste! Es decir otro chico mimado y famoso en el salón apoyando a Chloé.- termina diciendo Marinette mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Hay mi niña, ¿estas segura de eso? No puedes juzgar un libro solo por la portada, por lo menos ¿lo dejaste explicarse?-

-Pues… la verdad no, no le deje explicarse, justo en ese momento entro la profesora y a los 5 minutos hubo el ataque de Akuma así que por hoy la clase fue suspendida, pero en fin no hablemos más de mí, ya es la hora en que los chicos del colegio salen por sus postres de almuerzo, y la tienda se abarrota así que ¡A TRABAJAR!- exclama Marinette para dar fin a la conversación, y de verdad ponerse a trabajar porque el local se estaba comenzando a llenar de personas.

En otro lugar….

Una habitación llena de mariposas blancas, se encuentra en medio de esta una silueta frente a un ventanal, contemplando la ciudad de París…

-Así que ha aparecido el portador del anillo del gato negro, interesante, lo más probable es que el guardián de los Miraculous se encuentre en París, pero, debo estar seguro, aún no he terminado de descifrar el Grimorio, de lo único seguro es que al unir el poder del Miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción se obtiene el poder absoluto y cualquier deseo se puede cumplir, y el mío es volverte a tener entre mis brazos mi musa…-

Luego el ventanal se cierra, quedando todo en oscuridad….

-Wow esto es lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida- dice un agitado Adrién mientras cae sentado en una de los techos cercanos al área donde había dejado a Marinette.

-Vaya chico si esto es lo más emocionante que has hecho no me quiero imaginar lo triste que debe ser tu vida- dice Plagg luego de salir del anillo, pero al ver la expresión afligida de su portador luego de sus palabras se arrepiente, aunque tampoco pide disculpas por ello.

-Pues sí, mi vida no es muy emocionante, de una clase a otra y encerrado en casa, pero sabes ya entre en una universidad, y hoy te conocí a ti así que no estuvo tan mal, y dime ¿con que te alimentas?- Responde Adrién con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro.

Plagg al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y que lo ve a él como algo emocionante en su vida hace que su negro corazón sienta algo cálido… algo que ya había sentido hace muchos años con un anterior portador… -Bueno niñato, yo como solo cosas exquisitas y deliciosas y como no tienes nada contigo llévame a comer- termina diciendo en forma de orden y cruzando sus patitas mientras flotaba.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y sabes qué? Tengo el lugar indicado para buscar la comida, pero, primero pasaremos por mi universidad a buscar mis pertenencias.- así procede a bajar del edificio por las escaleras de emergencia. (_Nota mental, nunca perder la transformación en el techo de un edificio)._

Para el momento en que Adrién llega a la universidad está casi cerraba, quedaban pocas personas, terminando de retirar sus pertenencias al igual que él, por hoy no quiso avisarle a su chofer/guardaespaldas, al llegar a la salida ve a su nuevo _amigo_ Nino.

-Oe Nino!- Llama mientras agita la mano derecha, y en la izquierda lleva su mochila y paraguas.

-Oe Adrién! Los chicos y yo iremos a la librería café a compartir un rato, ¿quieres venir? así haces más amistades y hasta te puedas disculpar con cierta azabache-

Adrién ríe nervioso entendiendo el ultimo comentario, pero ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo es un lugar público, hará nuevos amigos, y quizás la joven Marinette le regale una sonrisa como hace poco a Chat Noir.

Los chicos se van caminando hacia el local, mientras Adrién ya había sido presentado al resto del grupo, Max el tecnológico, Kim el atleta, Nathaniel el artista, Iván el ¿corazón de piedra?, la charla fue tan amena, y se sintió tan bien aceptado que no se percató que habían entrado al local, y por segunda vez en el día, Adrién quedó prendado de Marinette al verla con el uniforme, algo holgado para su talla según su opinión, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Los chicos al darse cuenta de la mirada del joven rubio hacia su compañera azabache, se dirigieron miradas conocedoras y a escondidas de Adrién comenzarían un plan para, quien sabe, unir en un futuro a esos dos, y si no funciona, pues tendrían algo bastante entretenido en su clase de orientación.

Marinette estaba tan concentrada que al percibir una mirada sobre ella gira, y nuevamente azul y verde se encuentran aunque por parte de ella con el ceño fruncido, al estar trabajando no puede "tratar mal" a un cliente, por lo que simplemente lo ignora y regresa a la caja, de donde se había movido para aconsejar ciertos arreglos en el área de despacho de comida.

Adrién al ver la forma en que Marinette lo ignoro, se desanima pero rápidamente sus nuevos amigos lo sacan de ese momento y lo llevan a una mesa donde pasan la mayor parte de la tarde entre conversaciones, conociéndose, intercambiando números de teléfonos, y así poco a poco cada uno se fue retirando a medida que las nubes cubrían el cielo parisino, Marinette había terminada su jornada, ya que la cafetería cerraba temprano de lunes a jueves y de viernes a domingo si trabaja en horario extendido junto al área de librería que si permanece en horario de 7am a 7pm.

Luego de cambiarse su uniforme, entregar a la señora Alizee el cuadre de caja, ventas y otros y así aprovechar sugerir ciertos cambios en la presentación del local, Marinette no se percató que había comenzado a llover. Así que al salir se encuentra con una tremenda lluvia y ella bastante lejos de su casa como para ir caminando sin mojarse. Al estar distraída contemplando la lluvia, no se percató de la presencia a su lado, quien también contemplaba pero no la lluvia si no a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Adrién esperaba a su guardaespaldas, para poder irse a la mansión, se hubiera podido ir caminando ya que contaba con su paraguas en mano, pero decidió quedarse, puesto que sus nuevos amigos al partir más temprano, justo cuando vieron el cielo cambiar de tonalidades, quiso quedarse para mirar un poco a la chica que había llamado su atención, y reflexionar sobre su día.

Primero, logro ingresar a la universidad, aunque no fue el primer día que esperaba puesto que no vio NADA de clases, si logro hacer amistades, Segundo, vio en persona a la heroína de quien habían hablado el día anterior en las noticias quien resulto ser alguien muy: valiente, decidida y ¿porque no? Hermosa, pero no tanto como la chica a quien contemplaba esa tarde de lluvia.

Sin duda debía reunirse con ella, con Ladybug, ese anciano le entrego el anillo a quien llamo ¿Miraculous? Y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba enfundado en un traje negro, con habilidades extraordinarias, y más fuerza que antes, salvando el día junto a la Catarina de cabellos largos. Donde a su vez descubrió que el villano Corazón de Piedra, no era un villano exactamente, sino una creación de otro portador de Miraculous, llamado Howt Moth, quien los amenazo con quitarle su anillo y los pendientes de Ladybug. Muchas preguntas para esa noche.

Al salir de sus cavilaciones se percata de que Marinette sale del local sin reparar en su presencia, así queda el observándola por un rato, donde nota la indecisión de la misma, quizás pueda ofrecerle llevarla a su casa en la limosina, pero en vista de la manera que se conocieron hoy dudaba mucho que aceptara algo como eso.

Recordando a su _amigo_ Nino, debía pedirles disculpas, y algo que sí pudo aprender en todos esos años de encierro fueron modales.

-hola-

Esta salta en su sitio, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del joven a su lado. Pero al ver quien era recordó el suceso de la mañana frunciendo el ceño.

_Marinette lo ignora. _

-Solo quería que supieras, que estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar, te lo juro. Nunca había estado en un colegio o en este caso universidad, nunca había tenido amigos, todo esto es nuevo para mí- dice Adrién mientras se gira extendiéndole el paraguas a Marinette ella temblorosa lo recibe, para nada se esperaba una disculpa de este chico, y por los dioses ¿de verdad nunca había estado en un colegio?

Mientras divagaba el paraguas se cierra sobre ella causando una genuina risa en Adrién, y en ella también, -Hasta mañana- él se despide y va hacia el auto que lo espera.

-Vaya primer día de clases y ya tenemos dos tortolos- dice Plagg desde la camiseta de Adrién donde se encontraba escondido.

-Claro que no, es solo una amiga. _Una amiga_ termina diciendo en un suspiro Adrién.

Esa noche Ladybug se dirigía a la torre Eiffel a la hora acordada con el nuevo portador.

-Los dioses se apiadaron de mi Tikki y me enviaron ayuda como pedí- le había dicho Marinette a su Kwami antes de transformarse, solo esperaba que fuese alguien en quien confiar. Gracias a los cielos, al escoger su departamento había escogido uno con terraza que quedaba hacia otros edificios los cuales sus ventanales no quedaban en dirección de la de ella, al principio se quejó porque no tendría una gran vista de la ciudad de Paris, como lo tuvo en su momento en su casa, pero era uno de los pocos que quedaban disponibles en el edificio, además que mientras no consiguiera un roommate ella aún podría costearlo. Hoy descubre que sirvió de algo más: al salir de su departamento como Ladybug no corría tanto riesgo de ser vista.

Al llegar a la cima ve que su compañero no ha llegado, así que se limita a observar la ciudad. Ser súper héroe tiene su ventaja y esta era una de ellas. ..

-Buenas noches M´ Lady, estoy _engantado_ de poder conversar contigo- con ese saludo llega Chat Noir junto a Ladybug haciendo una reverencia sin ver como esta giraba los ojos de manera divertida.

Llegar allí le costó bastante a Adrién, puesto que en sus años de adolescencia se había escapado un par de veces por la ventana de su casa lo cual aparte de traerle varios castigos, llevo a que su padre implementara medidas de seguridad como por ejemplo: cámaras de vigilancia por toda la casa. Así que tras maniobrar, con la luz de las lámparas y las cámaras, preparar su salida por la pequeña ventana del baño, porque si las cosas son así lo más seguro es que tuviera que tener esas escapadas bien seguidas y no podía poner en riesgo su identidad como héroe, logro salir a tiempo de su casa al encuentro con la súper heroína.

-Buenas noches para ti también Chat Noir.- responde Ladybug girándose de nuevo hacia la vista de Paris en la noche. –Imagino tendrás varis preguntas, pero de antemano te digo que mi información tampoco es tan amplia así que hare lo mejor que pueda. –dijo sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento en una de las vigas de la torre y con su mano derecha le indicaba que tomara asiento a su lado.

Este último aceptando la invitación de la Catarina toma asiento a su lado. – Pues sí, tengo varias dudas la primera seria mi bella dama: ¿Qué son estos "Miraculous" y como obtuviste el tuyo?- termina de preguntar haciendo gestos con sus manos de comillas mientras hacia la pregunta.

-Esas son dos preguntas Chat- responde Ladybug con una pequeña risa- Pues estos "Miraculous" son objetos especiales que brindan poderes únicos a sus portadores, en el mundo existen más Miraculous, pero nuestras joyas son las más importantes, pues la mía representa la creación y el tuyo la destrucción, lo que simboliza el equilibrio algo así como el Ying y el Yang.-

-Con tu segunda pregunta, me la entrego el guardián de los Miraculous, ahora lo demás que me dijo cuándo me entrego mis aretes es algo personal. ¿Él ha hablado contigo?-

-No, la verdad solo me entrego el anillo me dijo como transformarme y que debía ayudarte.-

A Ladybug le cayó una gota en la sien muy al estilo anime. –Bueno eso es lo más básico que te puedo decir, el Guardián me dijo que me contactaría para explicarme más cosas, por lo pronto mi Kwami me dijo que podíamos mantenernos en contacto con nuestros artefactos el mío es el yoyo bueno mi bug-móvil y tú con tu bastón el Chat- móvil-

-¿Bug-móvil, Chat- móvil? ¿De verdad? De casualidad, no tenemos también el ¿Bati- móvil?- pregunta Chat Noir soltando a reír como si un hubiera contado un gran chiste.

-¿_En serio tendré que escuchar estos tontos chistes con él? Aunque a decir verdad yo también pensé lo mismo cuando Tikki me dijo esos nombres- _

-En fin- Dice Ladybug levantándose de su lugar dándole la espalda a Chat Noir y preparándose para irse- mantente alerta Chat Noir, Howt Moth por alguna razón quiere nuestros Miraculous y nos ha declarado la guerra, estate pendiente cuando lance alguno de sus Akumas- ya lista para saltar…

-¡Espera!- la detiene Chat tomándole su muñeca izquierda haciendo que esta gire levemente sorprendida. – ¿No debemos decirnos nuestras identidades? Digo por si necesitamos contactarnos en nuestra identidad civil- Ladybug lo mira por unos momentos.

-Tú no has hablado con tu Kwami correctamente ¿cierto?- este niega con la cabeza. –No podemos decirnos nuestras identidades, deben ser secretas incluso para nosotros Chat, somos superhéroes, pero fuera de estos trajes seguimos siendo personas comunes, con familia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que en algún momento Howt Moth akumatice a uno y poner en peligro la identidad del otro.- le dice Ladybug con delicadeza, por lo general en ciertos temas ella es brusca pero este chico tiene un algo que no le permite a ella ser así con él.

-Cuídate Chat Noir- termina de decir Ladybug y lanza su yoyo partiendo de la torre.

-Supongo entonces…-mientras se gira a observar la noche parisina.- que esta es mi primera de tantas noches de libertad.-

Los días siguientes pasaron con total normalidad, al día después de su disculpa Adrién descubrió que Marinette y el estudiaban lo mismo, así que se acercó a ella y esta lo recibió con total normalidad, creando así poco a poco una buena amistad, Alya y Nino se les unían en los recesos y cada vez que podían. Descubrió también que Marinette era una gran diseñadora, y que horneaba postres puesto que su familia poseía una panadería, y no fue lo único, también que era excelente jugando Ultímate Mecha Strike III, sin duda era la chica perfecta, su vida había mejorado. Los Akumas siguieron apareciendo, tristemente la mayoría eran conocidos o compañeros de clase, hasta Chloé fue akumatizada en antibug.

Para Marinette las cosas no fueron diferentes, luego de la disculpa bajo la lluvia de Adrién, se vio haciendo una muy buena amistad con el modelo, mucha razón tenía la Sra. Alizee, no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada, y ella había juzgado mal al rubio, aun no encontraba roommate para su departamento, pero ahora que era Ladybug no estaba muy apresurada con hacerlo, en primera instancia pensó en Alya, pero vamos, la chica está obsesionada con su alter-ego tanto que fue akumatizada en Lady-Wifi, así que por ahora Alya no era opción, el primer semestre para ella paso demasiado rápido, entre su trabajo de medio tiempo, las clases los Akumas, agradecía a los cielos que tenía a Adrién como apoyo y a Chat Noir… Chat… este último, había generado ciertos desastres y no precisamente con su cataclismo en ella, a medida que luchaban juntos ella fue descubriendo más cosas del héroe gatuno hasta ese día…

Tras una burla por parte de Chloé a Nathaniel con los dibujos creados por este último, _donde ella figuraba como protagonista junto a él_, y por cauda de Chloé, _como la mayoría de los últimos Akumas_, Nathaniel fue transformado en Evillustrator atacando a Chloé en la universidad, donde ella y chat tuvieron que rescatarla hasta su hogar en el hotel Grand Paris, quedando chat a cargo de protegerla porque ella ciertamente no lo haría, al llegar a su departamento, jamás pensó que a los pocos momentos de llegar se encontraría con Evillustrator…

-¡Eres tú! El de la biblioteca, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Marinette.

-Solo quería verte-

-Okey… pero… ¿Porque atacaste a Chloé?-

-¡Porque ella es cruel y egoísta!- en un tono despectivo y lleno de rabia.

-Eso no lo discuto, y tú... ¿Vas a lastimarme? – pregunta con gesto de temor y preocupación mientras se acerca a su cama.

-¿A ti?! Eres Marinette, eres hermosa y dulce y perfecta y jamás te lastimaría- dice

-Vaya eso es mmm, muy… ¿halagador? Amm... Gracias. Responde Marinette no esperando escuchar esa declaración.

-Solo vine a preguntarte, si, bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿y te gustaría venir a mi fiesta?- Pregunta el Evillustrator mientras camina hacia Marinette diciendo esto en un tono seductor.

-_ y a este que le pasa- _Oh, en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo- mientras se aleja del villano tomando una carpeta azul y colocándosela en el pecho a modo de protección.

-Es que tengo que trabajar en una presentación y tengo que llamar a mi amiga para reunirnos y…- dice esta en tono casual mientras logra rodearlo.

Evillustrator gira quedando con una rodilla en el suelo inclinándose- Por favor Marinette, solo seremos tu y yo- Extendiéndole una invitación creada ´por el

-Qué maravilla, soy... Yo-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta tanto, que absolutamente iré a tu fiesta- responde con una idea en mente.

-Con una condición-

-Lo que tú pidas Marinette-

-No quiero que lastimes a las personas, yo no soporto la violencia-

-Por ti y solo por ti. Nos vemos en la salida de la iglesia de Notre Dame, ¡al atardecer!- en un rápido movimiento crea una especie de cohete a sus espaldas para volar no sin antes darle un beso rápido en la mejilla a Marinette

Marinette cae en su cama mientras Tikki aparece junto a ella.

-¿En qué estás pensando Marinette?-

-En que Nathaniel está enamorado de mí y que su otro yo el Evillustrator será aplastado por Ladybug.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que Ladybug va a aplastar su amor si tienes una cita con el cómo Marinette?-

Para poder hacer bien las cosas tuvo que pedirle a Chat Noir que la protegiera en su identidad civil, que irónico, y aquí estaba en el barco de Evillustrator esperando por su compañero gatuno….

Tras una breve conversación con Evillustrator, el intento de Marinette de arrebatarle el lápiz donde supuso estaba el Akuma y la entrada _nada _triunfal de Chat Noir, el villano de turno se les escapa no sin antes encerrarlos en una especie de cúpula de cristal a ella y a Chat Noir.

Rayos al quedar encerrados allí, ella tiene una idea para salir la cual le manifiesta de inmediato al súper héroe; lo que no espero fue lo que sucedió con su corazón al momento que Chat la toma por la cintura para salir de allí…

-_que rayos me pasa, acaso… ¿acaso me gusta este gato tonto?- _pensaba Marinette mientras era dejada por Chat Noir y tras una reverencia y despedirse de su: princesa, apodo que acaba de recibir a su identidad civil, dejo las dudas para otro momento y procedió a transformarse para derrotar al villano en curso.

Chat Noir no estaba muy diferente a Marinette, ese día cuando gracias a la burla de Chloé descubre que Nathaniel está enamorado de Marinette, sintió un peso en su estómago y un sabor de mal gusto en la boca, poco después fue akumatizado y dejo para después el pensar sobre ese sentir, luego de estar custodiando a Chloé para su "protección" y que esta quisiera que él le hiciera su trabajo de física de partículas, recibe un mensaje de Ladybug pidiendo que proteja nada más y nada menos que a la chica que lleva rondando sus pensamientos desde que inicio la universidad hace poco más de 4 meses, al presentarse ante ella no pudo evitar coquetearle mientras elaboraba un plan contra Evillustrator, y cuando esa noche llego al barco y vio la cercanía, nada moderada de Nathaniel no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese mal sabor de boca acompañado de una rabia que supo controlar en el momento, lo que no pudo controlar fue su loco corazón en el momento que quedaron atrapados y toma por la cintura a Marinette para salir del embrollo, rayos esto era más de lo que podía soportar, y al despedirse de ella con una reverencia para ocultar su propio sonrojo por el sobrenombre que le coloco y que curiosamente ella no corrigió, no le paso por alto que Marinette también se encontraba sonrojada por lo que Chat Noir llego a dos conclusiones esa noche, una: Le gustaba demasiado Marinette y dos, ¿podría ser que a ella le gustara chat Noir?-


End file.
